A Tipsy Birdy and a Bitter Winter
by ABoxOfMacaronsPlease
Summary: A caw interrupted Winter's thoughts as she walked about through the Schnee courtyard. She turned her head and saw an avian form flying towards her. It was odd, as it was snowing, along with the incredibly cold Atlas winter weather. Drabble


**A/N: I actually thought this up on my DeviantArt account to add to a post as a ficlet, but turned out longer than what it's supposed to be, so this is now a drabble. Anyway, this is a Snowbird/Qrowin/Night's Watch (however you want to call it) fic, and to those who are not quite into this ship, that's fine, as this story isn't focused on romance. Well, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Dressed in her Special Operative uniform, Winter traipsed through the courtyard of the Schnee manor. She cared not of the freezing flurry, as bitterness consumed her mind after the recent talk with her terrible excuse of a father. Despite having a stiff form, the moonlight draped her in a heavenly glow, making her a sight for sore eyes.

"Quite a shame really, that Mother married such a man," she mumbled frustratedly. Winter stopped, rubbing her temple with a sigh. "Then again, she's in quite a very broken state, but nonetheless another one of Jacques's victims."

A caw disrupted her thoughts, the call echoing across the vast courtyard. Winter's posture straightened.

 _That reminds me,_ she thought, _some chicken would be nice to have right now. Yes, I shall request Klein to serve me some before leaving._

Winter scanned the sky, her eyes soon landing on an avian form flapping through the snow. A white brow raised in suspicion.

"What's a crow doing here, of all places?" she asked herself. It was certainly cold—very, very cold weather, so it was odd to find a crow out in the open. The black bird landed before her, its red eyes glaring at Winter's dark blue ones. Winter shook her head. "Never mind, I'll eat in my ship."

The crow cawed and perched on Winter's shoulder. A smile managed to escape her.

"It's alright. I'll give you some bread in my ship."

The minutes passed, and Winter, already in her ship, tossed a small chunk of bread towards the black bird. Its beak caught the piece with ease, swallowing it and asking for more in an avian language of its own. Normally a solemn person, bystanders would have gawked as Winter let lose an amused chuckle, but fortunately no one else other than the bird was in the ship.

"You're a good companion to have, aren't you?" The crow nodded, as if it understood what the white-haired woman said.

Time continued to fly by, and the crow had become awfully homey within the blindingly white aircraft. Winter sipped on some champagne found in one of the cupboards. The woman sighed.

"I'll be back."

Shortly after the woman left, the crow hopped towards the glass of champagne that was loitering on the counter. Its head turned to the bottles of various alcoholic drinks next to it, and something akin to a grin crept up its beak.

When Winter returned, she gawked as she saw the bottles scattered messily across the counter.

"W-what happened?"

Beside the shattered glass that once held clear red champagne stood the crow, its form shaky and its movements clumsy. The Atlesian soldier's pale brows furrowed. She scooped up the avian, which made wobbly movements to her elbow. Winter merely glared.

"How did you make this mess? And why?" A caw was the only response.

"You know, you remind me of a certain someone who holds a similar name as yours," she said. Qrow Branwen, the man that somehow always managed to push her buttons with great ease. Little did she know . . .

Suddenly, the crow started crowing (no pun intended) nonstop, its eyes looking straight at Winter's.

"What now?"

It cawed and cawed, and it started annoying the heck out of Winter.

 _At this rate, I'll have it roasted for dinner.  
_  
The more noise it made, the ridiculous more it looked to the woman's eyes. Its wobbly moves only enchanted the thought.

Eventually, its drunken antics tapped into Winter's shell, opening a mass of burning annoyance. The white-haired woman growled lowly. Her expression soon calmed down somewhat.

A noticeable _shing_ was heard, but it did nothing to stop the clinging bird. Winter adjusted the grip of her sabre.

"Roasted crow for dinner it is."

That seemed to bring the crow into a more sober state, as it hopped off of its perch and flapped onto the counter. It continued moving across the counter, until it fell off the edge of the surface. The thud was accompanied with a grunt, confusing Winter.

She walked around, finding a very familiar man on the floor replacing the corvid. Winter looked at the man, puzzled.

"Q-Qrow?!"

Qrow lifted a shaky hand in an attempt of a wave.

"'S-sup, Ice Queen."


End file.
